New school Frisk and Chara's story
by PowertuffBoy
Summary: Chara was new to the school and wasn't looking forward to it. He is 16 and was just adopted by the dreamurrs. Chara was prepared to get into fights, meet bullies, and to fail his classes. He meet Frisk who wouldn't let his anger and distance keep them from being friends. What he doesn't know is this school has a unique rule.


Chara was new to the school and wasn't looking forward to it. He is 16 and was just adopted by the dreamurrs. Torial thought it would be a good idea to get him into classes as soon as possible so he could catch up in what he missed. Chara was prepared to get into fights, meet bullies, and to fail his classes. What he wasn't prepared for was meeting a young man named Frisk who wouldn't let his anger and distance keep them from being friends. What he doesn't know is this school has a unique rule.

Chara leans on the car door as Asgore drives her and Asriel to school. He was in the back while Asriel was in the front seat talking to Asgore. "Chara are you ready to start your new school" Asgore looks at her through the rearview mirror he shrugs "I could live without it" he sighs parking "alright kids have fun" he drives off as they get out. Chara watches the car sighing before following Asriel inside the school.

They separate and go to their lockers Chara looks at his schedule trying to find it "204" he mumbles before bumping into someone "watch it punk" he looks at them Frisk looks at them "sorry I wasn't paying attention" he huffs walking past him "you already past you locker" he walks away. He looks at him "and where is my locker" he looks at him "right next to you" he smiles before walking away he looks at it opening it.

He walks to his first period class, which was geometry with Mrs. Sharp. He sits in his seat, which was in the front. He didn't pay much attention to the class it was all just worthless nonsense to him. At the end of the class he walks to gym, which was probably the only useful class in his opinion. Today they were playing dodge ball and he was excited he looked up as he heard footsteps of someone walking towards him. He looks into two bright blue eyes as they look in his crimson red eyes "oh it's you" he stands up Frisk smiles "I never introduced myself" he puts his hand out he looks at it then him he smiles "Frisk" he shacks his hand "Chara".

He smiles "looks like we're partners" he blinks "what" he asks confused. He sighs "so this school has this weird thing where you're paired up with someone for your whole time here whatever classes your partner has you have and you work on projects together". He looks at him "you weren't math though" he shrugs "I was talking to the principal about this" he crosses his arms "why me?" He smiles "you seem interesting and I want to get to know you even though we're polar opposites"

He huffs "how do you know anything about me" he shrugs "simple evaluation just from our only conversation I can tell you're an angry girl who just wants to cared for". He looks at him shocked he had hit the nail on the head but he wasn't going to tell him he was right he crosses his arms "what no I just hate everything and everyone". He smiles "well you're stuck with me until we graduate" he roles his eyes "great".

The teams were made and now they were ready to play "don't hold me back Frisk" Chara puts his hand on the wall getting ready he doesn't say anything the only thing on his face was determination to prove his worth to him. The teacher blows the whistle telling them to start. Chara charges at the dodge balls grabbing two before backing away from the line. After a few minutes it was he and Frisk versus almost half the other team " _man we're in trouble"_ he thinks to himself he glances at Frisk and becomes shocked. He was dodging everything like a pro.

He smirks grabbing the balls they threw at him hitting the other team. This was how it should work Frisk would get their attention while he hit them with the balls, but his plan didn't go as planned. One of the other teams people caught on and threw the ball at him getting him out, now it was 1 versus 3. Frisk caught the ball making 1 versus 2 he never threw the ball that Chara saw, but for some reason he believed in him. "Come on Frisk hit them," he cheers him on Frisk smiles ducking under one of the balls, throwing the one in his hand hitting one of the other people. Now it was just him and another boy he looks at him getting ready the other boy smirks "lets see how good you are" he throws the ball straight at his chest Frisk grabs it smirking "seems like I can do a lot" he blinks before growling stomping off the court.

Chara smiles as he walks over putting the ball with the others "where did you learn to dodge like that" he walks over he looks at him "I never raised a fist once so I guess over time I've learned to dodge hits" he crosses his arms "well you have some talent" he smiles "come on let's go to chemistry" he grabs his bag leaving the gym he grabs his bag following him to the chemistry room. He opens the door for him smiling he walks in the classroom without saying anything to him he sighs walking in the room closing the door. "Oh Frisk you have a new partner" Mr. Young looks at him he nods "yea this is Chara" he looks at him "why don't you introduce yourself why I get our station set up" he walks to their station he sighs crossing his arms "well I'm Chara and I guess I'm Frisk's partner" Mr. Young looks at him "please treat him right his last partner was killed"

He looks at him "what how" he sighs "a drunk driver hit him and he didn't stand a chance" he looks at Frisk "he deserves a permanent partner can you provide him with that". Chara sighs "I can try my hardest" he walks to their station Frisk smiles "ready to start" he nods looking at the beakers. The spend most of the class with Frisk catching Chara up on what he needs to know. At the end of chemistry Frisk takes him to the cafeteria for a nice calm lunch or so they thought.


End file.
